


Sakura No Kaiyou

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru allow themselves to indulge in their own world, the unification of wind and sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura No Kaiyou

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This story is AU, The title Sakura No Kaiyou is Japanese for Ocean of Cherry Blossoms.

Tenou Haruka gazed longingly into Kaiou Michiru's eyes after they had made love. A grin made its way over to her teal features which Michiru had returned. She slid her slender hands along Haruka's jaw bone which soon enough made their way to the back of her head, pulling the tall woman who was on top of her forward to meet her lips.

Haruka slipped her arms around Michiru and allowed herself to be pulled into such an immense world of pleasure. When they parted briefly and allowed one another to breathe.

A gust of wind which was collected of Sakura almost seemed to engulf the two as they expressed their sacred love for one other, The Sakura currently seemed to be woven through Michiru's hair which complimented her beautiful and elegant frame and added to her unfailing grace.

As they allowed themselves to be bathed in the blanket of Sakura, Haruka looked longingly into her lover's eyes as she pulled back a strand of loose hair behind Michiru's ear, as a Sakura which had been woven through Michiru's hair came loose in Haruka's hand.

"You're so beautiful…My Michiru." Haruka gazed far into Michiru's eyes as if she were looking through her soul

"Haruka…"

Haruka encircled her lover and placed a kiss on the Soldier of Embrace's neck "I love you…Michiru…I always have and I always will." The Soldier of Wind placed her head near Michiru's neck and inhaled her scent

"I love you too Haruka…I will always be by your side…even if it is in death…life or rebirth, I will always find you again." Michiru whispered

"Hai." Haruka replied huskily As the ocean of Sakura enveloped them…Michiru's hand unconsciously searched for Haruka's hand. Sharing that deep connection they've always had…Haruka felt her own hand wander until she felt Michiru's soft and slender fingers intertwine with her own.

Their surroundings had long before faded from their view, as if their worlds had collided, the wind and sea becoming one…forming a world of their own. It was as if time had stopped…the forever joined wind and sea had encircled the two lovers and soul mates.

Haruka's free hand explored Michiru's side until it came to rest upon her side. "Even if I had distanced myself…you'd keep after me." Haruka said softly

Michiru was the only one who could match her pace in speed, the only one who could catch her. When Haruka was in the spotlight, Michiru was her shadow, they were each other's equal.

"Always…" Michiru whispered softly

"I won't let you run from your destiny anymore…Haruka." Michiru continued

Haruka's face softened "I guess…that's alright with me…if it means that you would be by my side, I'd be alright with it."

Michiru raised her own free hand and ran her finger's through Haruka's layers of sandy blonde hair. "Good."

"…Because I won't let you have it any other way." Michiru grinned seductively

"Oh…I see how it is, well if you want it that way, I won't let you go tonight." Haruka smirked as her free hand trailed down Michiru's thighs

"Oh my!"

Haruka smiled and met Michiru's lips once more to savor the moment, during those few moments, they felt the joined wind and sea encircle their bodies as if to bound and unite the two lovers for forever and all time.

END


End file.
